dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Alec Kawaguchi
:::::::::: ::::::::::: Name: Alec Kawaguchi ::::::: Age: Unknown (Looks that of an average male) ::::::::::: DoB: August 18 ::::::::::: Weight: 73 kg ::::::::::: Height: 5'6 ::::::::::: Blood type: O positive ::::::::::: Eye color: Red ::::::::::: Hair color: Black Apperance 2evvx9v.jpg Large 2.jpg Red eyes.png Anime-guy-with-black-hair-and-red-eyes-7.jpg Anime-Boy-With-Black-Hair-And-Red-Eyes.jpg Anime-Boy-With-Black-Hair-And-Red-Eyes.jpg Alec Kawaguchi is a typical Asian male with a well slender frame with a bit of muscle, Alec is not the muscular type though he keeps up his shape through training and his own secret diet. Alec has short black well-kept hair, and a cold yet calm demeanor. Alec has many styles of fashion and over the years he tries to improve it, he is most fond of a black formal suit or kimono like gown. Behavior/Personality Alec has four behavior type baselines which include the following which are: the state of normality, the state of mischievousness, the state of anger, and lastly the state of insanity and despair. Each state has its own personalities/behaviors which change often from one state to the next. Normality - In this state Alec is calm headed and collective of his surroundings in which he acts like almost everyone else, a state of friendliness and sometimes nothingness, he can talk to a person with a normal conversation and keep it maintained for a while before he finds it a tiresome bore and decides to do something else or talk about something else. *Happy *Sad *Anger *Calmness Mischievousness - In this state Alec is a bit like a child, playing ticks be they great like a guillotine in the doorway ready to come down and slice someone in half or something small like a woopie cushion on someones seat. He also loves puzzles, challenges and even games in this state of mind be them killing or fun. *Childish *Fun loving *Borderline insane *Knowledgeable Upset - In this state Alec can see other people who for what they are, disappointments to the very last though in this state he can see himself as one too, he sees himself at times useless or wonder why often is he was he born in a shit world like this is. He may look worried or upset but when he is like this he never shows it upon his face, he usually caries a tough front in a sense but his persona tells otherwise when like this. *Disappointed *Fear *Worry Insanity/Despair - Lastly out of all Alec's states of mind there is Insanity and Despair mixed into one whole twisted state of mind, when in this state he loves the sight of blood spilling from bodies, the sounds of bones crushing and victims screaming, and the feel there bloody organs he takes as dinner. Yet in there of all that crazy is a pit of darkness, a pit of regret, of feeling like all is hopeless and all will die, yet loves the feel of the ever creeping darkness that will all engulf us that is death, and when they are both combined as a whole they give him the ultimate feeling of thrill, to feel that life should be spent on danger and to live where the brink of death would normally be. In short, fucked up in the head. *Crazy *Mad *Scary *Evil *Dark *Dangerous *Depression *Hopelessness *Devilish Occupation/Class Occupation: N/A Rank: N/A Fighting Style: Street fighting Base Style: '(Street Fighting + Kitsune Combat Tails Control) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Duo) Street Fighting is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who don't truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. '''Fighting style: Kitsune Combat Tails Control tumblr_o13mwuwva01uhscmpo1_500.gif 50aa418e6a8e6c705bedb11242dc6b68e47bcfdf_hq.gif tumblr_nc4t29oSyo1sy345jo7_500.gif K-ZzhG.gif tumblr_nbqxmrltU11tihcczo1_500.gif 655d827929a2bc58f2b9703413285bcb.gif 95087-tokyo-ghoul-ghoul-fight.gif 96455-tokyo-ghoul-kaneki-ken-fighting.gif tumblr_njfcae10JK1u9f7vko1_500.gif tumblr_njjeqmysCV1u9f7vko1_500.gif tumblr_ns194fqPJ41uz81p3o7_500.gif Ihuv4H.gif Street fighting was a thing Alec picked up to help him combat the world of everyday however to him it wasn't enough for him as he wished for more, he began to search for alternate ways of fighting and came to the conclusion that his tails were the perfect fighting instruments to battle even more than he could handle, this however is used only as a last resort if his weapons and hands have no effect on the person of battle. Alec began his training shortly years after his fathers death and began with basics such as summoning his tails so he could call them fourth without any delay, staring with one he worked his way up the numbers till he reached his limit of four tails, the second step was tricky as he had to learn to fortify his tails as with summoning tails they were still weakened, it took him two to three months before he gained fortification to harden his tails to the same density as carbon steel allowing him the ability to stab and truly guard against swords and spears yet however hammer like weapons take a tole on the fortification which for long periods of fighting could cause the tails to go limp if not cease to function as combat worthy. Alec is able to use his tails not only for stabbing and whipping but he can also use his tails as a extra limbs to help him dodge or block hand to hand attacks or weapon-like attacks, he can also use them to grab and latch onto things and even pick up and throw said objects. However with his training having four tails out all at once is staining to Alec's mind and sometimes hard to control all at once after long periods of time, staining his mind and body can cause Alec to lose much stamina than his body can reproduce for him, his greatest weapon the double edge sword has a way of cutting him however he can avoid this with lesser tails, the lesser tails the greater he can keep it under control and with the less tails his focus to attack and defend increases. Kitsune Physiology User with this ability either is or can transform into a kitsune, a fox-spirit. Whom usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a kitsune has (They may have as many as nine tails.) the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. They are often tricksters with motives that vary from mischief to malevolent, but some act as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and even wives.' Stories depict them as intelligent beings possessing magical abilities that can increase with their age and wisdom. Their powers include illusions, shapshifting (Particularly take a human form.), possession, and even the ability to use fox-fire. Human Form "Just because i'm human do not presume I am weak, just because I am covered in blood doesn't always mean your next..." *Regenerative Healing Factor In this shape Alec can resemble that of a human and hide in plain sight among the humans, however no one should be fooled. Alec may look scrawny though there is wolfblood coursing through his veins allowing his body to gain physical enhancements such as the strength to lift three heavyset males and increase his speed to an output of fifty miles per hour. essentially it helps improve on Alec's punches, kicks, throws and grapples have greatly improved. Alec is able to punch through solid planks of wood, kick metal doors down, grab people and snap necks easier even throwing people further than he normally had done all his time. Alec also has an ability that allows him to heal slightly quicker than most humans. Alec enjoyed his strength though will it be enough to face whats ahead... Half-Kitsune Human "If you touch my ears and I break your hand, touch my tails and I snap your back but touch my liquor and you will die." *Enhanced Durability *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength In this form Alec can now tape into the Kitsune blood that courses through his veins allowing him to generate his ears and however many tails, his speed and strength are about the same as in human form though he is able to stay in the battle for longer periods of time as well as take many hits without falling over or feeling the injuries of his fight, Alec has the ability to protract and retract his fingernails from there normal length to the length of four inches, his nails are sharpened in this form and are able to claw into stone, brick, wood, bone and flesh. His brain capacity increases slightly making him a bit agile and able understand and comprehend almost anything. Kitsune Form (Borderline Berserk) "You think because I am small you have the advantage, Think again because the bigger you are the greater the meal..." *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Durability *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor In this form Alec is now in his Kitsune form his eyes changing from red to pure white while his body encased in fur is blackened like coal and his tails may look like blackish translucent smoke though just because they look like this does not mean that if you are hit by them they go through you, no. The tails still carry physical attributes such like hitting and picking things up, while in this state Alec gains enhanced senses such as touch, taste, hearing, sight, and smell each which helps him for attack and defense purposes. Alec gains razor-like teeth which help him bite into his prey and stronger jaw muscles in which help him lock into the limb and not let go, For prolong exposure in this form can lead to aggression and rage as Alec slowly looses himself inside the body of his Kitsune form making it a Feral beast unable to acknowledge friend from foe which is why this form is known as the 'Borderline Berserk' once in feral state Alec can have say in movements just no longer the ability to speak though once he begins attacking friends he begins to change, an evolution if you will into the final form.... Berserk mode. Chi Form: Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the most potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the positives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilities and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Base (Optional) Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martially, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadly and powerful warriors with untold strength. Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resilient. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kinetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Weapons of choice'' '''Dai ju-bi (Tenth tail) Dai ju-bi was forged using the best type of steel, Toledo. However the process of having his perfect sword took nearly a five month and a thousand folds in the steel before completion, he had the most of the fixtures gold and steel however the wrapping around the handle was a pure ebony white which was also applied to a brown sheath for the sword and given an over the shoulder harnessing belt to keep on his back, he named it Dai ju-bi because he tested tail upon the swords blade and it nether shatter or broke in two, it was just as strong as his tails and in japanese mythology the Kitsune was a nine tailed fox, this sword was now his tenth tail, however now he just needs to gain the other five tails for his total of nine. EG-201 Shock Gauntlets Aka (Shockers) Alec was somewhat of a tech fanatic at a time which is when he created these one of a kind unique weapons, EG-201 or shockers are just regular steel gauntlets with a polymer shock resistant fabric lined on the entire inside of the gloves to not allowing himself to get shocked. the palms, fingertips, knuckles, metal clawed tips and back of the hand are outfitted with shock outputers while on the back of the hands are electrical amplifiers which can bring the a lethal amount of one-thousand volts of electricity to s non-lethal volt of six hundred, he has a way of turning the gloves on and off while his hands are within the gauntlets. Taurus Revovler Lastly within in Alec's arsenal is a Taurus Revolver with a name inscribed upon both sides of the gun the word 'Surge' a name with no real mean or purpose. The gun is made from black gun metal casting with steel fixtures on the railing of the gun, the hammer, trigger and around the cylinder chamber along with a black polymer adhesive around the grip for a firm grip around the handle of the gun. The gun fires three types of rounds, fifty caliber rounds, forty-four revolver rounds, and lastly miniature twelve gauge shotgun shells. Voice actor Allies/Enemies Alastair - Covenant Leader/Companion Background Alec is unique in many ways including the fact of when being conceived. Alec was born from two unique partners, his father a werewolf was born and raised in the U.K. in London, while his mother was a yokai of Japan a Kitsune. When they married not nine months later was Alec given his first breath of real air from a London hospital, when they saw him they saw that the mothers dominant genes were what caused his blackened hair instead of his fathers blond hair and instead of his mothers dark colored eyes somehow his fathers genes were dominant than the mothers giving there son the eyes of pure crimson. Growing up his life was pretty easy-going as he got almost everything he could ever have, then on his tenth birthday changes started happening to Alec, his eyes changed as did he grew wolf-like ears on top of his head along with twin blackened tails that sprouted from his lower back. During this time his parents thought it might skip the generation though being dependents of wolf-like animals it was only a matter of time before the dominant blood type would awaken. His parents tried helping return to a normal form though at his age it was useless and so they had to hide him from the mundane of human society, though it was futile as what they feared most had happened, humans found out about the monsters of London and went after them, in an attempt to flee there burning home Alec's mother (Saya Kawaguchi) was burned alive in the fire, leaving Alec motherless and a father without a wife. As to start a new life Alec's father took his son to the one place his mother wished to bring him to which was Kyoto, Japan. In Alec's late teens and now able to understand what he was and who he was and still with a tail and ears it was time his father trained him in the ways of changing himself starting from basics he showed him how to protract and retract his tails and ears which seemed to be child's play to him, next was the training of changing from a human to a wolf which took Alec a week to fully understand. It took him only a week to accomplish what others took years to master. The next thing his father was to show would be the last as he would show how to turn into a werewolf a beast that stood on its hind-legs and walked like a man. Alic tried tapping into his inner animal that was were-like though what came out of it was a horror show in itself as Alec had unleashed a monster that caused him to black out. The last thing that he had ever saw was his father (Christopher Harken) laying before him on the ground with his chest ripped open, nothing truly missing except for the his fathers heart and liver which was missing, he wished to find the monster and kill it until he looked in the mirror and saw himself stained with blood around his mouth and on his shirt. Now all alone Alec has walked the earth in search of something far greater while his mind goes into repression and forgetting what had happened and while on his journey in search of someone who can help complete his training. Along the way Alec grew a slight hatred for humans as they killed his mother, he has very few things he can remember and the things his father told him about but it was never enough satisfying, in his search Alec has grown new appetites including the consumption of both the human liver and heart, in his research findings he has found that the liver of a human virgins can extend his lifespan and the human hearts a sense of obtaining new found strength. So far he has consumed over fifty livers as well as hearts so he seems devoted to his taste for human organs and blood. Now he just walks with the mundane hiding in plain sight hoping to find others like him or people that have had parents somewhat like his own. APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:The Covenant Category:Wolfblood Category:Dark Moon